Bird Cry
by WwCuervo-NegrowW
Summary: Freedom, it was like reaching for the air that always escaped. Then he asked himself why the Uzumaki always tried to reach for the impossible. NaruNeji. Shonen Ai,


**Bird Cry**

.

.

.

Burning, burning, like the darkest pitch of hell…

His head was burning, body bowing like a man in pray. He refused, reproached the agony that tried to escape his lips. Not obliging to give the same sounds that had satisfied them with his father in the past. The cold eyes gazed to the one person in the room that had been ruin once again his peace.

Hizashi glared back. Eyes cold as thirteen years ago.

His head bowed down, open lips leaving a crimson liquid recurring from mouth to neck. Blinking hard, he pushed his own body up. His white orbs gazing at the man, then at the black-haired teen who trembled when the red lips of the tortured bird let out a small chuckle. Finding a cruel irony in the situation.

"L-Liar." He moved his feet, almost as if he was in no pain. Rising like a fallen bird. "Y-you, underestimate me. I'm not my fathe…father."

Almost like a group of confused children. The elders murmurs brought amusement to the young teen. Always expecting him to take it and bare it. To bow to them, humiliating himself. To put his head in the floor.

"Neji…" Hizashi broken voice betrayed the worry he had hidden.

The seal burned, but something deeper in his mind tortured the teen. Pissing him off more than any humiliation, than anything insult. It was his the fact to have his freedom stolen.

She was slowly torturing him, blinding his vision. His own cousin, the timid woman he had trained. Her words were ash, once she had promised to be different. Her promise walked away the instant her hands had formed the seal, the sentence to his death. The one thing that tied his wings behind his back. That one thing that stabbed his heart more than anything. That one thing…

" Enough."

He slowly fell in his knees, bowing his head in a slow motion. Turning his eyes to those who had seen this type of display for years. It had literally shocked them the resistance of the young Hyuuga. Always expecting a broken bird, a desperate cry…He just offered his tired eyes , and a silent pants of breath.

His lips curled in a smirk. Insulting those who had clearly waited for his cry.

A small sound escaped her lips, but her feet moved far from him. Abandoning, like everyone…

"_Traitor_."

Freedom, he would die for it. Not like his father. Who abandoned his opportunity to break the chains. He would fight it; even if it cost his own sanity, his own life. The shadows swallowed him. Almost like a black blanket covering his body. His head sank in the burning thoughts, swallowing the deep end of the cold floor, but the burning of his head held him in unconscious hatred. Pulling the ugly strings that captivated his moves.

He held a sharp look. Investigating the moon eyes.

"Stop." Naruto still couldn't understand the sharp bruises in the head. "…"

"Shit, that must hurt." The Uzumaki held his hand, the moon eyes initially gazed in annoyance. "Damn, look at the back! It looks green…"

He was too weak to take away the warm hand in his head. Touching the bruises.

Sakura had left him in abandon after he had asked her for medical help. The bruises of the activated seal had left him weak. It had keep him without control of his chakra. His eyes turned cold at the instant he walked out of the room. Capturing the gazes of his clan members, almost finding humor at the look on their faces.

"Uzumaki." Neji complained after feeling the bandages in his head, clinging for the clumsy procedure done from the Uzumaki. "You told Sakura you knew how to bandage bruises. This…clearly is done improperly."

Naruto laughed nervously. His trembling hands touching the front of Neji's head.

Neji held his breath instantly.

"Oi…" Naruto blinked at the pale look on Neji's face. "Sakura-chan…told me you didn't have not training or missions. So, someone in the village did this."

"Fuck off."

"Who did it?" Neji neglected him the sharp look in his head, "Look at me. Who was it? I will help -"

"_Help_?" His voice heal a sour humor. "Like my clan? Helping me to look like a equal in the eyes of the village? When they turn the back in the real world. Wake up Uzumaki. You cannot _help _me."

"Why? You are the same as everyone!"

"Enough." He blinked tired, " I'm just…tired."

The air in the room was dense, a chill in his back burned. The cold look in the moon eyes forced that stupid part of Naruto to jump and react, leveling Neji with a look. Neji's eyes broke the tension, rising them to look at the new comer. A pink haired girl that held a large pill of books…

"Hi guys!" She sharply blinked at the bondages in the Hyuga's head. "Naruto! You idiot!"

She reached Neji's head, but she stopped her, holding her wrists.

"It's fine…" He raised from his seat. "I appreciate the help…"

After turning his step far from the store, the blond didn't gave up. Still he didn't escaped the sharp hit with the floor. Apparently the Uzumaki had decided to appear in front of him. Trapping the Hyuuga in a hard grip. Both falling in the cold floor of the Ichiraku ramen, Almost as if destiny decided to mock Neji once again that day.

_Can he be more moronic?_

"Ha! I finally got you as planned!" Neji stopped fighting the grip and raised an eyebrow, clearly mocking Naruto. "What? Did I say something funny."

"You know how inappropriate that sounds. Especially in this ridiculous position." What was he wasting his time explaining something like that? Especially to Naruto. "Forget it. Get off."

Naruto got up, holding Neji in a ridiculous grip that mimicked a sharp hug. Standing in the middle of the street, receiving curious glances from people. Observing the prodigious Hyuuga being held like a child in the arms of the blond knucklehead.

"Uzumaki," Neji gritted his teeth, wishing he could use his brakeman to intimidate the blond. "Put me down."

"NO WAY!" Comically he walked inside the restaurant forcing Neji to sit next to him. "You need to rest! Man, you always taking missions and training, sometimes you need to chill!"

"_Chill?" _He spat the word as if it was some kind of terrible disease.

"Oh man, it even sounds wrong when you say it!" The Uzumaki laughed, but Neji didn't found the humor of it. Again sending a sharp look to the Uzumaki. "You really need to have fun. I bet you don't even know what fun means."

Neji hissed angry.

"I do have _fun_…"

The Uzumaki had ordered without asking him first, clearly not caring what the Hyuuga thought. Neji shook his head in disapproval. Talked nonstop to the poor Hyuuga that held him in his seat the three failed attempts he tried to raise from his seat. The conversation had turn to Hinata…There is when Neji raised from his seat sharply.

"What?"

"I'll appreciate your…company." Neji bowed, but received a hard pat in the back almost knocking his balance off. "…Naruto."

"Relax! I got your back…"

_Yeah, and you will turn it…Like her ._

**No, I'm not a good writer. LOL… But, well I try the best I can. Which kind of sucks ha ha ha.**


End file.
